Aisha's B-day!
by ElswordfVP
Summary: Hello guys! This is my first story and I hope you like it! I dont know what are ratings so I just clicked on something!


Elsword - Rune Slayer

Aisha - Elemental Master

Rena - Wind Sneaker

Raven - Reckless Fist

Eve - Code Empress

Chung - Deadly Chaser

Aisha's POV

It was a great sunny day! I woke up at the morning and saw the calendar. I was really suprised that my Birthday is coming! It had 1 day left! I got up from the bed and do the usual morning stuff. Then I went downstares. Rena made breakfast and everyone was on the table waiting for me! But there was a person who was missing! "Where is Elsword?" I said a little confused. Because he never misses the breakfast and he isnt going out really much! "Well he said that he is going to Velder for some reason and he doesnt know when he will come back." said Rena with a calm - down - Aisha - smile. And yes I really calmed down and sat on my purple chair to eat my breakfast! When we finished I went out for some fresh air! I layed down on a yard and started to read my book. But I was little sad because Elsword wasnt here and he will miss my Birthday! And the others has forgotten about it! Then I went to Ariel for some clothes! It was getting dark so I went home. It was time for dinner! I went to my room and changed clothes! Then I joined the others! They noticed that I'm a little sad and then Chung asked me. "Aisha why are you sad today?" he said worrying. "Don't worry its nothing!" I answered him. " Aisha I know that you are lying right now!" said Eve with her usual "Poker Face" ( XD I like this face) "Ok, ok I will tell you! Do you know what day is it tomorrow?" I asked. "Well sort of! Its a normal day." Said Raven. " No! Its my BIRTHDAY!" I said. " Oooooh!" said everyone. " I'm going to bed!" I went to my room, changed my clothes and layed down on my bed hugging my stuffed Angkor. I started to cry because no one remembers my Birthday! And after a while i fell asleep!

Everyone' s POV (except Elsword and Aisha)

"Okay guys! Tomorrow we will make a birthday party for Aisha!" Said Rena. "OKAY!" Said everyone. " First we will have to make Aisha go out and then to make the party!" Said Rena. " Ok! We can tell her to go out shopping for some stuff and then make the party!" Said Chung. " Ok! I agree with Chung!" Said Raven. " This is a good option so I agree!" Said Eve. " Okie! So this is the plan for tomorrow!" Said Rena. And everyone went to their rooms and fell asleep!

Elsword's POV

"Ugh! What a wearisome day! I can't believe that it ended! But I at least got Aisha's present for tomorrow! I can't wait!" Said Elsword as he layed on his bed and fell asleep!

On the next day...

Aisha's POV

I woke up and rememberd that today is my Birthday. I wasnt really happy because no one cares about it. So I did the morning stuff changed clothes and went downstares for breakfast! " Morning guys." I said. " Morning Aisha!" answerd everyone. "Hay Aisha can you go shopping today?" said Rena. " Sure." I said. " Thank you!" She said with a smile. When I finished Rena gave me the list with the stuff that I had to get and I went out!

Everyone's POV

"Ok! Let's do this!" Said Rena and everyone else agreed! Rena made the cake, while Raven, Eve and Chung decorated the room! Then everyone put their clothes for the party! It was about time Aisha to come back!

Elsword's POV

" Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Screamed Elsword and he quicly got out of the bed. He did the morning stuff and put his clothes! Then he went ot from his Velder room and started to walk home!

Aisha's POV

I finished with the shopping and went home. No one was there. I went to the kitchen and leave the shopping stuff. Then I went to the Hall and everyone jumped from nowhere and said "Happy Birthday Aisha!" there were confetti everywhere and I didnt believed it! It was too good to be true! "Aisha go and put your party clothes because we are gonna party!" Said Rena. I nodded! Then I put my clothes. I went to my friends and someone ringed at the bell. I opened the door and all of our friends were there! " Come in guys!" screamed Rena from the hall! Everyone came and the party was on! Then someone ringed on the bell again I opened the door and saw Speka and Noah! "Happy Birthday Cousin!" They said and I was really suprised! "Thank you! Come in!" I said really happy and they joined us! The party started but it was really quiet for some reason. Then I looked around and I rememberd that Elsword isnt here! It was really sad! But then someone ringed at the bell again. "Rena is there anyone else that we are waiting for?" I asked "No. Everyone are here!" she said a little suprised "I'm going to check!" and I opened the door. And the person said " Happy Birthday Aisha!" and gave me a present. "ELSWORD!" I screamed from joy! And hugged him! " Be careful or I'm going to fall!" He said while laughing a little! " Sorry that I'm late!" he apologized. "Dont worry the important thing now is that you are here!" I said and we joined the party! Then everyone gave their presents and their wishes! I was the happies person on Earth! That was the best Birthday I've ever had!

That was from me! Hope you liked it! I will type more fanfictions in the near future! I typed this story for my best friend VPhard and I hope that it is good enough! So Happy Birthday dear VP!

Sayonara~! Mata ne~! ;)


End file.
